Sometimes its better to be broken together
by 1FunkyMonkey
Summary: Cut: to make an opening, incision, or wound in (something) with a sharp-edged tool or object.


**Oneshot #1:**

 **Sometimes its better to be broken together...**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM...**

Tony was drunk. But that was ok with him. He needed something to drown out the pain. And there's nothing better to drown out the pain by drowning them in alcohol.

He knew that he wasn't thinking clearly as he dragged the knife against his arm. But that also helped the pain to go away. The mixture of alcohol and the blade made him feel _so_ much better. As soon as the cut was made, and the knife was set down, the pain came back. The emotional kind. Tony couldn't do emotional pain; he could only handle physical pain.

So he picked up the knife and kept going. Blood dripped onto the white carpet of his bedroom floor. He didn't care. The housecleaners could always wash it away. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Master Stark, I advise you not to do this. According to my research —" Friday started, but was interrupted by Tony.

"Friday, mute," he called and she (yes, Friday was a she) muted.

There was a knock on Tony's bedroom door.

"Fuck off!" he shouted, hoping that they would listen and just _leave him alone for once_!

"Tony, I know that you don't mean that. Steve's made dinner, and would like it of you came down to join us." Bruce said. Of course it was Bruce. His Science Bro. Tony opened his door and smiled.

"Brucie Bear, it's Tony, Your Science Bro," he slurred, "I'm drunk."

"Yes Tony I can see that," Bruce said, "What's that on you arm?"

"Oh, just the usual," Tony told Bruce.

"Is that blood?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"Yup, do you want to be drunk with me Brucie? Please, I need a drinking buddy!" Tony slurred again. Bruce looked even more concerned and grabbed Tony's arm. He inspected it. His face paled

"Tony, did you do this to yourself?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe?" Tony answered.

Translation: yes.

Bruce practically pulled Tony over to his bathroom and turned on the sink. He put Tony's arm under the water and started looking for the first aid kit. He couldn't find it. Bruce looked up at Tony, who seems to have sobered up a little bit.

"Tony, where's your first aid kit?" Bruce asked Tony, who just pointed to the third cupboard on the wall. After pushing everything aside, Bruce pulled out a very tiny first aid kit. He couldn't believe that this was all Tony had.

So Bruce cleaned Tony's arm, bandaged it up, all in silence. Bruce noticed that there were older scars on his arms, which meant that Tony's been doing this for a while now. When he was done, Bruce brought Tony over to the couch in his room. There, they sat in silence. Again.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't be doing that, but I can't help it!" Tony exclaimed, and tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. Bruce felt so sorry for the man in front of him. He knew that Howard wasn't the best father, but Tony couldn't be cutting because of him, right?

"It's just that overtime I close my eyes, I'm back in Afghanistan, or I'm dying from palladium poisoning again. Sometimes I'm back in the Chitauri portal, and this time I don't make it out. Sometimes I see all of you die, right in front of me, and I can't do anything about it. It just hurts so much, Bruce, and cutting myself makes it _so_ much better!" Tony cries.

Bruce was surprised at his Science Bro's sudden confession. He thinks for a bit, being careful with his word choice, when he opens his mouth.

"It's ok Tony," Bruce says and looks at him, "I have them too."

Bruce lifts up his sleeve to reveal his scars. Tony gasps and touches them. He then blushed, realizing what he'd just done and pulled his hand away.

"Are you going to tell the team?" Tony asked.

"Why?' Bruce questioned.

"Well, I don't know, I guess that Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist is a cutter and suffers from PTSD!" Tony says, hysterically.

"You don't have to tell us anything," the two Science Bros here from Tony's bedroom door. Standing there were the rest of the team. Steve, Clint, Natasha. Thor was off in Asgard fro whatever reason.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, a little bit afraid if they heard his confession.

"You were taking to long, so we decided to come up here to make sure that you weren't kidnapped or something," Clint answered, "And we heard everything from the part where you said that cutting makes everything better."

Tony was upset that his friends heard that. It was bad enough that Bruce caught him doing it, and now the whole team knows. The whole team went over and sat down on the couch, next to Tony and Bruce.

"It's fine Stark, I have something to show you," Natasha said and Tony swore that he saw the look of guilt on her face for a bit, but then it was gone.

Natasha rolled up her sleeve and to everyone's surprised, there were scars there as well.

"It's a long story," Natasha confessed, "But I stopped after I realized that I had people who loved me and cared for me."

"Well, I guess that we all have our own stories," Clint said and revealed his own scars, "Mine happened after Loki. I stopped as well, once I found out that nobody thought of me differently. I mean, some did, but then I remembered that I was only doing it because I was under Loki's mind control."

Steve sighed.

"Because of the serum, I have an enhanced healing factor. My scars are gone, but they were once there," Steve admitted.

The awkward silence lasted for a long time.

"I guess that we're all a little bit broken in some form or another," Tony whispered, and the team agreed

Sometimes, even if you are the Avengers, the worlds mightiest heroes, you can still have you downfalls. But someone will always be there for you.

The Avengers decided that if they were all broken, they may as well be broken together, and maybe fix themselves along the way.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here,**

 **So this is going to be just a bunch of Avengers one shots, and if you leave your thoughts for a oneshot in the comments, I'll probably make a chapter on it. Sorry that this on is short. Yes I know that it only contains Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Steve, but if you want in future chapters, I'll include the rest of the team.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
